A New Life
by Hejda
Summary: Harry Potter moves to his dead fathers old friends in Derry Maine. Harry Potter/It book (Harry x Stanley)
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

It was summer and we had summer break, of course. I stilled lived with my stupid uncles. I wanted to get away from them. I wish I had an another family to live with. Like 10000 miles from here.

I was on my room when I heard my cousin say something about a letter that was to me and they all talked about something like that or more whispered. I opened my door slowly and tried to listen to what they were saying.

I got into my room quickly when I had listened a minute. They were talking about a family that were close to my father, they had sent a letter to my uncles. And I think it was about that they wanted to take care of me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I knew that I couldn't because of my uncles, they wanted the money. I was so sad and they shouldn't say anything to my about this. I was just lucky that I had heard them whisper in the kitchen.

 _The next day_

When I woke up had I forgot the incident that happened last day til I walked downstairs. A police were at the door and talked to my uncles, when I came they stopped talking and the police took me from them. I was in the police car and the police man said to me that people had called them and they had said that it was jail bars on a widow and that my uncles didn't treat my right. And they asked if it was so and I said yes.

I was free from them. This was the best day ever. I asked them were they were taking me, they said that they had found a family that had been close friends to my father. The policeman said that the family lived in Derry Maine. It was long from there my uncles lived.

But I was a wizard and I didn't know if they were wizards or witches, and I couldn't see my friends anymore. I was happy and sad again.

 **Bill's POV**

My parents said to me and my brother that a old friends son were going to live with us for a long time. And he was coming today, I didn't know how I was going to react to it. I hoped that he shouldn't sleep I my room.

 _Two hours later_

I heard people walk into our house, my parents yelled for me and George to come down and meet our new friend. When I came down I saw two policemen and a boy with glasses. He looked older than me and I got little bit nervous. My mom said that I should show my room to him and we got upstairs.

\- What's your name? I asked.

\- Harry Potter. What's your name?

\- Bill. How old are you?

\- Mh, 16.

\- Oh, I'm 13.

We got down to the kitchen were my parents were. Harry asked them were he could sleep and my dad said that he could sleep on the couch. But just for the first night.

 **A/N**

 **I have no idea on how I can continue this trash story... if someone who reads this have an idea. Please write a comment, you can even decide witch character from it that should like Harry or something...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry's POV**

I have been here for five days now and I don't know if I like it or not. I miss my friends a lot and I'm going to go in a 'normal' school now. I hate it but I love to be here. I really hated my uncles.

 **Original POV**

Harry got into the kitchen and when he came in there he saw his stepmom and his youngest stepbrother George sitting at the table. They were eating breakfast.

-"Do you want to eat breakfast?" Harry's stepmom Sharon asked.

-"Yes. I can take bread"

-"Okey. I'll fix it"

-"Thanks"

Bill came into the kitchen and started to write on his book that he had worked on for a month. Sharon looked over to Bill and cleared her throat, Bill looked up.

-"Not here Bill"

-"Okey"

Bill took his typewriter and ran up to his room. Sharon continued with Harry's sandwich. When she was done with his sandwich she sat down, she continued with her breakfast and so did George.

After three minutes Zack walked in and sat down beside Sharon. They talked for a couple of minutes. Then he started to talk with the other two.

-"So how is it going Harry?"

-"Just great"

-George, how have summer been these firsts days?" Zack asked his son.

-"Oh. It's a little bit boring but I get used to it. I can watch my photos or take more photos" He smiled and walked out off the kitchen.

-"So Harry, how do you think school is going to be later?"

-"Ohhh... I don't know... I haven't thought about it so much. But I'm gonna miss Hogwarts and my friends"

-"But you can meet your friends now when it is summer" Harry nodded and walked up to his room. He lay down on his bed, after a couple of seconds he knew what he should do. He wanted to write letters to his friends.

Harry asked Sharon if she had letters but she didn't have that. He tried with Zack but he didn't have that either.

 **A/N**

 **May be a new chapter about 14 hours :) haha maybe. Gotta sleep zzzzzzz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry's POV**

I decided that I should go to the store to buy letters. I asked my brothers if they wanted to buy letters with me, they didn't want to. I said goodbye to my parents and started to go down to the store. It was a long way, I think it was 8 kilometers. When I was there I walked into the store. I had forget that I hadn't been there before so I looked for someone that I could ask. I found a boy, I asked him were you could find letters. He showed me and I thanked him. When I had bought five letters I started to walk home.

When I was home again I walked up to my room and started to write. I started with Ron.

" Hi Ron. I have moved to Derry Maine, to a new family. We aren't going to meet in school, they are muggles so I am going to go to a normal school. We can still meet at summer. I am going to miss you and Hermione."

I wrote the last letters to Hermione, Hagrid and Ginny.

 **Bill's POV**

-"I'm g-going to meet S-Stan" I said to my mom.

-"Okey, come home five"

-"I p-p-promise"

I walked home to Stan, I knocked on the door. His dad opened the door.

-"A-Are S-Stanley home?"

-"No, he's outside some were"

-"Okey"

He closed the door and I walked to the stores. I wanted to talk with Stan, I looked at the stores but I didn't find him, I walked to the forest. There he was. He sat behind a tree.

-"Hi" I said.

-"Oh hi Bill"

-"W-What are you d-doing h-here?"

-"I like to be here. It's quiet and peaceful out here. Did you want to say something or did you just find me here?"

-"I-I wanted to t-t-talk with y-you about...

-"About what?"

-"I h-have a s-s-stepbrother"

-"What? Since..?"

-"He c-came to us f-five days a-ago"

-"How old are he?"

-"S-Sixteen"

-"Oh Okey"

We walked home to me after and when we came in Harry stood and talked to mom. When we came into my room Stan said that he had met my stepbrother before in the store.

 _One hour later_

 **Stan's POV**

When I walked downstairs Bill's stepbrother sat in the kitchen alone. I walked into the kitchen to talk with him. I was a little bit nervous for some reason.

-"Hi" I said.

-"Hey It's you from the store"

-"Yeah, my name's Stanley. But call just me Stan"

-"My name is Harry, nice to meet you again Stan"

-"Nice to meet you too. But I most go home now. Bye"

-"Bye"

When I came home I was happy. I don't know why. I started to feel happy after I had talked with Harry. Weird.

 **A/N**

*Sight* **I totally forgot that Bill has a stutter problem wtf hahahah. But I hope that I don't forget that again in the future...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Two months later_

 **Harry's POV**

It was school tomorrow and I was nervous. I hadn't even seen the school yet. I don't know why but I hadn't thought about it, not even my family had thought about it. I walked to Bill's room, I wanted to ask him if he could show me the school today. I knocked on his door and I heard him walk to the door.

-"W-What is i-it?"

-"I just wanted to ask if you wanted to show me were the school are"

-"Oh, o-okey. We c-can walk to the s-s-school after d-dinner"

-"Okey, thanks"

I walked downstairs and walked out. I just wanted to walk around a little bit. I used to do that almost every day, it had been something I just did. When I had walked a bit I saw Stan in the woods. I walked after him, I wanted to talk to him for no reason. When I was close I yelled "Hi" quiet, he turned around with a confused expression on his face. When he saw me he smiled and walked up to me.

-"Hey Harry!"

-"Hey Stan"

-"What are you doing here?"

-"I just walked around. I always do that"

-"Oh. Me too. I are always in the woods, it's so peaceful out here"

-"Yeah. It is"

-"Ehm so how is the new family?"

-"Great. They are so kind"

And after we had talked for a little bit I continued to walk. When I watch my clock I ran home, it was dinner. When I came home they weren't done with it get so I walked up to my room. I took up the letters that my friends sent to me. I started to read them, again.

"Hi Harry. I'm gonna miss you to, but we can meet under the summer. I hope you have it much better in the new family. Your uncles were fools. I am so happy for you and your new family. I hope you have friends there and kind siblings.

Hermione"

I had just finished the letter from Hermione when my mother called for dinner. I walked down and sat down at the table. I sat beside Georgie and Bill. When we had eat me and Bill walked out and he walked to the school. When we were at the school he just said "H-Here are t-the s-s-school" and I looked at it for a few seconds. Then we walked home again.

I had problems with sleep that night.

 **A/N**

 **Okey, it's hard to come up with ideas to this book. If someone knows what I can write about in this story please write a comment or something. I think this was the last chapter, maybe...? And I just want to know how my book is, if it's good or bad or maybe both... You can write ideas about other fandoms in the comments if you want me to write other fandoms...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Stan's POV**

I woke up by my alarm clock 6 PM. I walked to the bathroom to shower, then I got dressed. I walked down to the kitchen, I made myself a sandwich and ate it. I walked up to brushed my teeth and then walked to school. I wasn't nervous, I was neutral. Happy to meet everyone again. The clock was 8 PM and I walked in to the school, I walked to my home classroom. My friends were there, not all. Bill wasn't there, I think he helped Harry or maybe he just was a little bit late. But he came one minute before our teacher opened the door. We got our new schedule and a new locker. After that we had art. I hated art, I was so bad at it and it wasn't fun.

-"What do we have now?" Richie asked.

-"Ehm… let me see. Art." Eddie said.

-"I hate art" Richie said.

-"What! How can't you like it." Beverly said.

-"How can you like it" Richie said.

-"How long is it?" I asked.

-"An hour" Eddie said.

-"That's long" Ben said.

When we came to the classroom the lesson had already started, so we just walked in and sat down quiet. When our teacher had talked about things we started. The only thing we did was to paint whatever we wanted. After we were done we had music. But before I walked to the next classroom, I needed to go on the toilet so I walked to the toilets. But when I came to the toilets I saw Harry. I stopped and to think, I decided to talk to him instead.

-"Hey!" I said.

-"Hey Stan."

-"Fun to meet you here" I said

-"Yeah…."

It was to embarrassing for me so I walked to the toilets instead. After that I walked to the music lesson.

 _After school_

The first day of school was boring. But I had forgot about the incident with Harry this morning, luckily.

 **Harry's POV**

When I came out of the school I saw Stan. I ran up to him.

-"Hi." I said.

-"Oh, hi."

-"Can I walk with you?"

-"Yeah, absolute. Sorry for before. I didn't know what to say, I was just happy to see you."

-"I didn't know what to say either."

After a few minutes he said "Bye" and he walked up to his house. When I came home Bill was already home. I ate cornflakes, then I walked up to my room. I laid in my bed, I thought about my friends in London. I wanted to meet them. It wasn't so far away, I could just take the train, it would take an hour or something. I walked to the train station and took a train.

 _Two hours later_

I nocked on the door. And Hermione opened the door.

-"Hi Harry!" She said.

-"Hey."

-"I didn't expect you here. I'm so happy you came."

-"I missed you so I took the train down to meet you."

-"Come in."

I walked in to her house and then we walked in to her room. I sat on her bed while she talked about what she did during the summer.

-"So what did you do during the summer?"

-"I moved to Derry" She laughed a little bit.

-"Something more?"

-"I have just walked around there and looked."

-"Okey."

After an hour I took the train home. When I came home my mom asked were I had been.

-"Were have you been?"

-"I was with Hermione."

-"Next time. Tell Bill or call me or dad. I was worried."

-"Sorry."

I walked up to my room and laid in my bed. It was late and I was tired so I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

***Time skip two days**

 **Harry's POV**

It was finally Friday. I was happy that the first week had been good, no problems. But when I came to school this day it started whit trouble. I walked past a bully and he said a thing that upset me really much. I asked Bill who it was because I didn't know, he said that it was Patrick Hockstetter. And this day I had a new lesson and of course Patrick had that lesson too. When he walked past me I class he hit me and the teacher didn't even see it, and he looked back at me and smirked.

I was so mad, what was his problem? Okey, he was a bully but hell he was irritating. I wanted to go home because of him. But when the day ended Patrick came up to me and said that he wanted to meet me in the park 8 am. I didn't know what he would do if I said no, so I said "Okey" and walked home.

When I came home I walked to Bill's room, he came home earlier than me almost every day, and I knocked on his door. When he opened his door Beverly was there.

-"What do you want?"

-"Patrick said that he wanted to meet me in the park 8."

-"What did you say then?"

-"Okey."

-"What. Why?"

-"Because he's crazy or something. I didn't want to say no. What should I do?"

-"I don't know. You must go or he will kill you on Monday.

 _A few hours later_

The clock was 8 and I said to my mom that I just would go to the park to meet a 'friend'. When I came down to the park Patrick was already there. It felt like he was going to kill me. But I kept walk to him. When he heard me come he looked at me and started smirking it felt weird and I just wanted to go home. Why am I even here with him?

 **A/N**

 **This was short but I can't come up with more ideas for the next chapter. But I'm going to try, this book is going to have a real end. And I hope that I can write 5 more chapter, maybe less or more. If you have ideas about an another book, just write a comment. I'm thinking about writing a book about Harry Potter or something, after I'm done with this book? Harry Potters kid or something? I don't know…**


	7. A New Life

***Friday morning**

 **Patrick's POV**

I got up and walked to school as usual. I didn't meet up with Henry and the others this morning but I saw the new kid, so I saw the chance to say something.

-"Hey!" He looked back at me.

-"When are you going to leave this place and go back home to your parents?" He just looked at me with a really mad look and walked away. I did knew that Denbrough was his stepbrother now but I did not know then that his parents were dead. I just ignored that and walked to class. I had biology and I hated that lesson but I hated every lesson so it did not matter.

When biology started I saw that the new kid had walked into the classroom. He sat two chairs behind me. In the middle of the class I saw a chance to annoy him without the teacher seeing it. I walked back in the classroom to the pens and took one, when I went back to my place I hit the new kid on the arm and when I had sat down I looked behind me and smirked at him.

When school was over I saw the new kid and walked up to him.

-"Meet me at the park 8."

-"Okey."

I don't really know why I said that, but I did. When I came home I thought about what I should do to the new kid. And then I had it.

 **Harry's POV**

 _Present time_

He stopped walk and I did the same.

-"Why did you want to see me here?"

-"I don't know, new kid."

-"My name is Harry. Oh and that you said today before biology. It wasn't kind."

-"Because?"

-"My parents are dead."

-"Didn't know that."

-"So, why did you want to meet me here?"

-"I don't know! Okey?"

-"Okey." It was quiet for a couple of seconds before Patrick started talking again.

-"But I have thought about it and I have decided now."

He walked closer to me and hit me in the same place he hit me before. I took a step back and hold my arm.

-"Why did you hit me!"

-"Why not? I don't know what to do with you and I like to make other suffer."

He walked to me again and it happen so fast and I was to slow. He had hit me in the face and it made me fall to the ground. It hurt so much. I stood up and started to run away. It did not matter which way I ran at. I just wanted to escape from him. But he ran after, he was of course faster than me, after about 1 feet he took me. He hold my arm while he stared out in the woods. I did not know what he looked at until I saw him.

-"Hi. What are you doing?" Henry said.

Of course I had seen him in school and my friends had warned me for him, and his friends. But now here I was with Henry Bowers and Patrick Hockstetter.

-"I tried to beat him up."

-"Okey."

-"You wanna join?"

-"I don't know. Can you just come with me instead. I need to talk with you."

-"Ehm. Okey."

He loosed his grip and walked to Henry and they walked away. I had seen that Henry had blood on his face and red stains on his skirt. I wondered what had happen to him but I did not care right now. When I came home I had forgott that Patrick had hit me in the face. When my dad saw me he got shocked and walked to me.

-"What have happen?" He asked.

-"Nothing."

-"B-bullshit." Bill said. I had not seen him come downstairs.

-"H-he met up w-with a s-s-school b-bully."

-"And why did you do that?" Dad asked me.

-"Because I was afraid of what he would do if I didn't. And Bill said that I would do it." I said.

 **A/N**

 **Stupid as I am I forget that Bill had a stutter in the last chapter, AGAIN! But I hope you don't get annoyed or maybe you are like me. XD Chapter 8 comes today. I am going to sit in a car for 10 hours so I have time.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry's POV**

I walked up to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I had dried blood from my nose, both my nose and cheek was a little bit of red. I washed my face and then I sleept.

When I woke up I thought it was school day, but then I reminded myself of that it was Saturday.

When I came down to the kitchen my whole family was there.

-"You got seventeen this summer and we wanted to celebrate that with a trip to your old school." My mom said.

-"Am I going back to my old school!?"

-"For one week." My dad said.

-"Happy birthday!" Georgie said, I hugged him and thanked them all. I was so happy.

 **A/N**

 **I'm just gonna write short chapters for a while now.**


	9. Chapter 9

***Sunday**

 **Harry's POV**

Today was a good day. My parents and I took the car down to Arthur and Molly Weasley. When we were there Arthur took me to Hogwarts. When we were there I walked in. I walked upstairs with my things to mrs McGonagall. It felt so good and normal to be back at Hogwarts.

I got the password to Griffindors house. It was late and everyone slept. I got to a old bed and fell asleep.

 _Monday_

I woke up by my friends. They were super happy to see me again, Ron and Neville. After that we walked down to eat breakfast. When we sat down everyone from Griffindor was so happy to see me. And after a few minutes Hermoine came and when she saw me she ran to me and hugged me.

After breakfast it was time for lessons. We had our first lesson with Slytherins. And the second. The third lesson had we with Ravenclaws. When the day was over, were I super happy and I did not want this week to end.

 _Wednesday_

 **Ron's POV**

Quidditch was today. Griffindor against Hufflepuff. And Harry and Ginny was going to play. I sat down beside Hermione. Everything went good and Griffindor won with 5-3.

 _Sunday_

Harry was going to leave. Everyone was sad and we wanted him to stay here but he lives in an another family now. But I don't understand why. Why can't he go to Hogwarts? But it does not matter now. This is the last year, then we quite school.

 **Harry's POV**

I sat in my parents car. My dad had picked me up at Weasley's, and we were going home.

-"So how was it?" Dad asked.

-"Good."

-"What did you do?"

-"I had lessons and we had Quidditch. We won."

-"Ehm. What's Quidditch?"

-"It's a ball sport but you are in the air instead of the ground."

-"How can you be in the air?"

-"Brooms."


	10. Chapter 10

***The week when Harry was on Hogwarts**

 **Bill's POV**

Mom and dad had drive with Harry to someone I did not know. He was going to be on his old school for a week. While mom and dad was gone, Georgie came to my room and said that he felt a little sick. We waited till mom and dad came home.

 _Next day_

When I woke up I heard someone in the bathroom, it sounded like someone was puking or vomiting. I thought about Georgie and walked fast to the bathroom. He was puking in the toilet. I ran downstairs to mom and dad and woke them up.

After that we sat in the living room, and watch tv.

-"My head hurts." Georgie said while holding his hand on his head.

-"Were?" Mom asked and he showed her.

-"Do you want to sleep?" Mom asked.

-"Yes."

Mom and Georgie walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth, and then mom put him to sleep.

He was like that for the whole week. And then on the Sunday, dad drove to pick up Harry.

 **Harry's POV**

When we came home everyone was a little bit sad. And then they said that Georgie had been sick the whole week. I felt sorry for him.

 _Three weeks later_

Georgie was still sick. His head hurted and he could vomit. He had fainted a few times, the Mom drove Georgie to the hospital and they were there for a few days. But Georgie never came home, he was in the hospital. Mom said that he had brain cancer.

 _A few months later_

It was Georgie's birthday and he were still in the hospital. We drove to the hospital and had fun with him.

 **Sharon's POV**

While we were with George the doctor knocked on the already open door. He looked at me and I walked to him. We walked away.

-"He's young and brain cancer is a difficult thing to have in his age," The doctor started.

-"But he have 60% to survive this."

I got happier when he said that but it wasn't much. But he could survive it. I walked back to his room and we continued to have fun and good time.

When we come home I said to everyone else what the doctor had said. And they got happier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Georgie's POV**

I had been sick for over two months now and I was still in the hospital. I wanted to go home but they said that I couldn't go home, because I was sick. But I did not understand why I couldn't go home and be sick home. I missed my family. They came to the hospital sometimes.

 **Harry's POV**

It had been so quiet home lately. It wasn't the same anymore, of course. But my friend had asked me many times if I needed to go home from school, but I did not want to go home. Ever.

I followed my friend home today. We did not talk much on the way.

-"So, how does it feel?" Stan asked.

-"Better." I said.

-"Good. Bye." He said and walked to his house.

-"Bye." I said.

I did not want to be sad anymore so I walked back to his house and knocked on the door.

-"Hey." I Said.

-"Hi." Stan Said.

-"Do you want to do something?" I asked.

 **Stan's POV**

-"Okey. What?" I said.

-"We can walk to the park or something."

Harry said and I agreed. We walked to the park and talked. He seemed so much happier now. And I felt happier to be with him when he was like this. I was so lucky to be his friend.

 **A/N**

 **I don't know if this is a 'big deal' but I'm changing 'stepbrother' to 'brother' lol. XD I'm tired...**

 **Thanks Sakura Lisel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: Homophobic (not much)**

 **Harry's POV**

When we finally got to the park Stan began to talk about school things and his family. We talked much about our family's and he asked me how I got here and asked about my past. He felt sad about everything that had happen to me before. But I just ingnored the memories and began to talk about going home.

When we were at Stan's house I felt something. Between us. Like, he was more than a friend but I ingnored it and walked home.

 _Next day_

When I left my house Stan was walking towards me, smiling. I smilies back and started to walk to him. We walked to school and we were together the whole day. When we walked home Stan asked me.

-"We have been good friends for awhile now and..." he paused but started again. "...but I understand if you don't think so but... mmmm. Do you want to be my... b-boyfriend?" He said blushing.

-"I. Yes." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me and I hugged back. We hugged till we heard a few boys scream at us.

-"FAG!" One screamed. We ran home. Even if they did not follow us.

When I came home Georgie was home and he was happy and everyone was happy. My life had changed so much, I loved life so much more. I did not want anything to change.


End file.
